


Midnight City

by MissGillette



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Mind Control, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Incubus!Link, Other, Sex Work, Shapeshifting, Succubi & Incubi, Verbal Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: Link is a lonely incubus who would rather his partners cuddle him than have sex with him. If only it weren't for that pesky detail of him needing sex to live. He laments that every night and watches a human wander by his viewing room, wishing the human would stop and do more than glance his way. Tonight is that night.





	Midnight City

**Author's Note:**

> I was tempted to tag this with "Asexual Character" for Link's disposition on sex. Plus the idea of an asexual incubus is pretty interesting, I think??? And Link's dislike of sex is stated a few times, but idk. I didn't. I feel like it straddles the line of appropriate and inappropriate lol. Also the "Other" tag for Relationship is because since Link shapeshifts his body to clients' desires, he's not exactly genderfluid but sexfluid? If that makes sense? Plus, not being human, I don't know if Link would subscribe to the idea of gender in the first place. So ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (even though the terms "incubus" and "succubus" are inherently gendered, bUT WHATEVER).
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

Link sighs as the last guest for the night exits his room, leaving only a sweaty, satisfied him behind. Tail trapped under him, Link rolls onto his side to free the thin, bony appendage. It curls over his thigh, over the fine hair that's a bit coarser than peach fuzz. Link’s tail would blend into his skin if not for the pastel-green that gradually fades into his skin halfway down his tail. Same for his cute, blunt horns, also pastel at the tips. Link lifts his head and blinks at himself in the mirror propped up against the wall. The damage is pretty minor this time—that man had a fascination with Link’s navel and had bitten him a few times there. The marks will probably heal by morning. Besides that, Link is pleasantly sore where he needed it most. Throwing a hand over his ass, Link feels where he’s still loose and slippery with lube. That one had wanted to fuck him and call him a “good boy,” so that’s what Link was. He had served a role for the man, and in turn his guest’s cock and hands had driven away the unbearable itch that constantly irritates Link’s skin. He should stop playing with himself before the itch comes back prematurely. Huffing, Link flings himself from bed, throws a robe on, and ventures downstairs. He needs to clean up the viewing room he uses every night so it’s ready for the next person’s shift. Ears twitching and tail flicking at the end, Link straightens the wrinkles he’d made in the blanket covering the loveseat in the viewing room. You can wash a blanket; you can’t wash a couch. That done, Link sits and points his odd eyes to the world beyond his window.

Every night, usually around the time Link is turning out his last guest and heading home, a man walks past the building. His golden eyes never linger, but they glance over all the windows and workers on the street. A curtain of dark, red hair falls down his back despite the hair tie trying to keep it all in order. It flicks behind him as he walks, slipping over the smooth leather of his jacket. It’s the appropriate weather for such a thing. Link’s breath fogs up the window as he watches the man. It blocks out the reflection of the little horns sticking up from his hairline and how his eyes are black with blue irises. The image starts coming back as the fog fades, and Link blows a hot breath out through his nose. The man who walks by every night moves on, business as usual. Link shuts the door on the viewing room and leans against the door, holding himself like the last guest had while they were rocking together. He’d liked that more than the act itself, and his lonely heart wonders about the man with red hair, if he’s lonely, too.

 

It’s snowing the night Link finally coaxes the mystery man inside. Link’s mood has made a turn for the worst in the past few days. His realization that he enjoys his guests holding him has thrown a wrench into his ability to do his job. They’re here to fuck him, not hold him like a child. And the sex is good, yes, and he needs it, yes. He just wishes he didn’t—or if he could get it with the same person every time, and then they would touch him gently and hold him. That’s the desire crying out in Link’s heart when he picks his head up and finds the mystery man stopped on the sidewalk in front of his window, watching him. Concerned that maybe he’s crying, Link wipes at his face, but finds nothing. The mystery man, with his red hair tossed about his face because of the wind, takes a step forward. Concern pinches his face and a frown pulls his bushy eyebrows together. Link stands from the chair he’d plopped down in and approaches the window, too. He gets close enough to fog up the glass with his breath. Gold eyes roam over him from his blond hair, his horns, and then linger on his eyes. Link smiles up at that stony expression, turning his face to the light. Link points to the front door of the building and slowly leaves the room, making sure the mystery man follows him. A brief, frigid blast of air howls as the door opens before Link draws the man inside.

“You stopped today,” Link says when the man gives no indication that he’ll speak first. “I see you walk by every night, but tonight you stopped…”

Golden eyes widen a bit at the soft tone of Link’s voice. Link watches as the man’s hands flinch at his sides, but they do not rise. Humming at that, Link reaches forward to take one huge, black hand in his. At first, Link had thought the mystery man was wearing gloves. But not so. The silly human walks around in the snow with his skin exposed. The thick flesh of his hands, hardened by some unknown labor, is cold to the touch. Hum slipping into a tiny groan, Link lifts the heavy hand and guides the man to cup his cheek. Link knows he runs warmer than these humans, that many of them are drawn to his warmth. This one is the same. He takes a step closer to ease the tension in his arm and pets his thumb under Link’s eye.

“You looked… sad,” the man mumbles, voice low and dragged over gravel after a long day. It’s nearly midnight. “Lonely.”

Perking up, Link tugs on his arm and asks, “Come upstairs?”

Gold eyes flick to the staircase behind Link before that warm gaze returns to him.

“I don’t usually—”

“It’s free!” Link blurts out. He blushes prettily when a red eyebrow flicks up at him. Clearing his throat, Link says, “We don’t have to do anything. I won’t charge you.”

The man says nothing to that, but when Link draws his big hand down and tugs him by the wrist, he follows Link. Link’s bare feet barely make a sound on the metal steps leading up. Heavy boots thud behind him, and the noise echoes off the open floor plan of the lobby downstairs. Their climb up with Link in front hides Link’s excited smile from his new… friend? He shouldn’t call the man a guest… He’d said they don’t have to do anything… But Link thinks about him sometimes, especially when he’s lonely. It’s a terrible thing, to let his heart stew over a stranger who he’s never spoken to. All the fantasies Link projects on this human could be entirely false. He likes to imagine the man as kind, gentle, and patient. That might not be the case. Link sighs while guiding the human all the way down the hall and into the room that’s his during his shifts here. Technically, he’s done for the night. But he doesn’t have to be out until 2. They have plenty of time.

Link throws off the robe he wore downstairs and sits on the bed, naked as the day is long. Door kicked shut, the human turns around to catch sight of him in the nude. It doesn’t bother Link. He spends most of his days naked. It’s his natural state, or so he’s been told. But the way golden eyes widen at the sight of him, unashamed and on display, makes Link smile and blush a bit. If only he knew what this man liked—if maybe he liked a girl figure instead, or breasts, Link could make that happen. Link waves his hand towards himself when the human doesn’t wander closer. Only the rush of their breathing fills the room. Link hops on the bed, making plenty of room, and pats the space beside him.

“I won’t bite,” Link teases. “But I’ll put my robe back on, if you like…”

“No.” His voice is more collected now that they’re alone. The human shakes his head and toes his boots off near the door. “No, that’s all right. Just… never seen an incubus up close before.”

Shoulders hunching a bit as the human wanders closer, Link scrambles to keep the conversation light.

“Um… What’s your name?” Link hops in his seated position and offers, “My name is Link.”

The human pauses at the edge of the bed, half twisted around to sit. He stares at the bedspread by Link’s bent legs, considering something, before returning his gaze to Link’s face.

“Ganon.”

Link hops with a smile on his face until Ganon sits down. Once he does, Link takes his right hand and holds it between both of his own. That could be a fake name, but what does it hurt to tell Link his real name? They’ve orbited each other like distant stars for months now. A flutter of nerves tickles Link’s heart as he shuffles closer to the radiant heat pouring off Ganon. He’s never met a human so… warm and like him. Link rests his head on Ganon’s upper arm before he can stop himself, but Ganon doesn’t push him away. He’d meant what he said downstairs, that nothing has to happen. He certainly wouldn’t say no if Ganon turned and pushed him down to the bed. The leather of Ganon’s jacket whines some as Link rubs his cheek against it. Thick fingers caught between his spasm before wiggling free. The back of Ganon’s hand drifts closer to his face, and Ganon pets hair out of Link’s eyes with his knuckles. His fingers also caress over Link’s short horns. When Link jumps at the gentle touch, Ganon drops his hand.

“Sorry. I didn’t…”

Link shakes his head, reclaims Ganon hand, and holds it to his chest. It’s awkward with Ganon’s palm facing out, but at least Link can lace their fingers together like this.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. You can touch me, if you want.”

Ganon hums at that and slips his hand free of Link’s grasp. Link’s heart sinks, thinking he’s made the human uncomfortable. But Ganon leans away far enough to remove his jacket and not hit Link while doing so. The sleeves make a satisfying smack as Ganon tosses the jacket onto a nearby chair. Under it, a plaid shirt stretches across his chest, buttons somehow not straining as they follow the midline of his body. Link smiles and twists his fingers in the front of Ganon’s shirt, pulling him down to lie on their sides facing each other. Shyness creeps up Link’s body like a vine, drawing his shoulders up by his ears as he smiles at Ganon. Normally, if Ganon were a guest, he’d pull Ganon on top of him and let him have everything. But Link hesitates despite his reignited hunger for skin. All of his fantasies about the mystery man—Ganon—involve strong arms holding him. Sure, he’s blushed and moaned through thoughts of rocking with Ganon’s body and feeling every inch of him. The thing Link craves most of all is tenderness. He wonders if Ganon would give that to him.

Shivering despite his high body temperature, Link watches with anticipation mounting as Ganon lifts his free hand to run thick fingers through blond hair. Ganon’s caress wanders back to Link’s horns soon enough. Link makes sure to stay still and calm while Ganon touches him there. They’re not sharp, but they are blunt enough to hurt someone. If Ganon had never seen an incubus up close, then Link doesn’t mind letting him touch and explore. He wouldn’t mind anyway, but he won’t tell Ganon that. Closing his eyes under such gentle fingers, Link huddles closer to Ganon’s odd warmth. Ganon jumps beside him at the brush of Link’s tail against his thigh. Link smiles with his eyes closed as Ganon’s hand wanders away from his horns to inspect the other part of him that makes him stand out. Occasionally, guests will tug on Link’s tail, being mean on purpose like people are to dogs and cats sometimes. Link doesn’t even flinch when Ganon wraps his fingers loosely around the end, slightly above the triangle tip. Link can’t help the giggle that slips out of his mouth and the way his body wiggles. Ganon flinches like he’s about to drop his hand again, so Link reaches down to hold his wrist.

“It’s okay, really,” he laughs quietly, face hot even for him. Link opens his eyes to catch Ganon staring at him, eyes wide with wonder. Link tests Ganon’s name on his lips while watching him back. “Ganon… Will you kiss me?”

Thick fingers squeeze his tail for a split second, coaxing a tiny moan out of Link, before it’s over and they let him go. Ganon’s hand drags back up to Link’s face without a murmured word from the human. The backs of his fingers curl up on the side of Link’s face. Each knuckle bumps up and down his pink cheek as Ganon caresses him. Link watches through hooded eyes as Ganon’s gaze zeroes in on his lips. Link can’t help but lick them and watch Ganon swallow hard. He isn’t even using his power of persuasion over the human. No, this is all Ganon wanting to kiss and touch him, but holding back. A tremble runs wild through Link as he reaches up and takes Ganon’s wrist again. He pulls the human’s hand to his mouth and kisses the knuckles that had pet him so tenderly. That show of affection draws Ganon closer, and Link abandons the black skin of his hand to offer his lips to the human instead.

The trimmed, red hair on Ganon’s chin pricks at Link’s skin as they kiss. But Link doesn’t care, just presses his lips harder to Ganon’s. He smoothes a hand up the fleece of Ganon’s shirt to settle over his heart. The rapid thump under his palm excites Link’s blood. But before he can lap against Ganon’s mouth and hopeful draw the human into deeper kisses, Ganon takes hold of his jaw and separates them. Link’s breaths are loud between them—great, rushing waves of air in and out. Normally, it’s the human that is so undone by  **him** . Not the other way around. Link challenges Ganon’s hold on his jaw and tries to dart forward, to begin their kisses again. Ganon’s fingers are firm on his jaw. It doesn’t hurt, not even a little bit, but Ganon doesn’t afford Link any wiggle room. Link must resort to words if this human will not read the atmosphere.

“Please,” he breathes. “I meant what I said earlier. I’ve watched you for a long time, I won’t charge you anything, just… please…”

Ganon swallows hard as he fights the obvious desire to give in to Link’s pleas.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he confesses. “Not like them.”

Ganon’s admission knocks some of the pink-tinge out of Link’s eyes. He offers Ganon a sickly sweet smile before holding the human’s thick wrist again.

“You don’t know very much about my kind, do you?” Link bats his eyes at Ganon. “You couldn’t hurt me even if you wanted to.”

A bushy eyebrow flicks up at him.

“I wouldn’t hurt you.”

Link sighs near Ganon’s wrist and says, “I know you wouldn’t. I want to take you home with me and show you exactly what I can do. Show you exactly what my powers can do.”

Ganon’s shiver isn’t lost to Link. The bed is too soft for that.

“You… You don’t even know me.” Ganon’s eyes look anywhere but Link’s, as if he knows a glance into those black and blue pools could seal his fate. “I could be a criminal. Deranged.”

Link pecks a few more mouthy kisses to the back of Ganon’s hand. He still has Ganon’s wrist captured in his hand—not firmly, but Ganon doesn’t want to pull away regardless.

“If you wanted to hurt me or kill me,” Link sighs, “you would have done it already. We’ve watched each other for months, maybe longer. I could stop you with just a glance or a word anyway. But I know you’re a gentle soul.” Link’s breath stutters over his lips as he murmurs even lower against Ganon’s rough skin, “And I want you.”

The wide chest trapped under plaid expands to the breaking point and then collapses as Ganon exhales. He draws Link forward by his jaw to kiss the corner of his lips. Ganon’s next breath ghosts over Link’s mouth.

“Okay… All right, let’s um… Let’s go. Lead the way.”

Link shoots another blinding, beaming smile at Ganon and darts forward to smack a messy kiss on his lips. Ganon blinks at him as Link jumps up from the bed and grabs his clothes that he left in the closet at the start of his shift hours ago. Ganon watches him without shame as Link pulls on shorts—guiding his tail through a hole below the belt loops—and then a crop top. It’s snowing outside: perfect weather for an incubus who runs hot. Smoothing out wrinkles in his clothes, Link grabs his bag from the floor of the closet, nudges the door shut with his socked foot, and then spins back around to Ganon. That solar flare of a smile is still on Link’s face as he reaches for Ganon’s big hands and pulls him from the bed. Link is so eager to get them to his apartment that Ganon almost leaves his jacket on the chair. He holds it in his hand by the collar and glances at Link’s bare shoulders and midriff. He offers the heavy jacket to Link with his eyebrows high and friendly. Link giggles at his kindness, arches up on his toes, and kisses Ganon’s cheek.

“That’s very sweet of you,” Link murmurs into the scruff along Ganon’s jawline. “But I don’t need it. If I get cold, you can hold me close while we walk.”

Warmth blossoms under the dark skin of Ganon’s face, but his voice remains steady.

“How far do you live? And are you sure you’re comfortable with me knowing where you live?”

“Not far.” Link pecks one more kiss to Ganon’s cheek before returning his feet flat to the floor. “And don't worry about that. I could make you forget all of this, if I wanted. But I don't! I want you to remember everything.”

Ganon swallows hard again and nods while staring at their feet. Link laces their fingers together as they shove their shoes on. He thinks Ganon will take his hand back to use both while pulling his boots on, but he makes do with just his left hand. That done, Link tugs Ganon from the room, down the stairs, and into the night. The winter wind whipping around them soothes any sweat that had beaded up on Link’s skin. Ganon shivers in his hand and holds the front of his jacket shut. When Link loosens his grip on the human’s bare hand, allowing Ganon a brief moment to zip his jacket, Ganon squeezes him tighter.

Glancing up and down the snow-covered street, Ganon asks him, “Which way?”

A little heat slips into Link’s smile as he tugs Ganon up the road. He lives in the opposite direction he always sees Ganon walking. He wonders if Ganon lives down that way, or if maybe he's a night man like him. Well, not a man of the night, but someone who works the midnight oil. It's just one of the many things Link wants to know about Ganon. Why does Ganon walk by every night? Does he not own a car? What does he do for a living? Does he have a family that wonders if he's safe every night? Link cuddles up to Ganon’s arm thinking that maybe he has a pretty, little wife who has no idea what's about to happen. Link hopes that isn't true. Link hopes no one except maybe a dog or a cat waits for Ganon to return. He doesn't want to hurt anyone. Enough husbands come to him and cheat on their spouses. He doesn't want Ganon to be like that, too. “Not like them,” Ganon had said. Ganon untangles their fingers long enough to throw his arm over and behind Link’s shoulders. Link isn't cold, just needs that closeness. His breaths puff out as great clouds of steam, flow up, and then dissipate like they never existed. Fleeting.

Link hums with his cheek smashed to Ganon’s jacket and points to the building coming up.

“Right there.”

Ganon shoots him a concerned glance out the corner of his eye.

“That building is abandoned…”

Link shrugs.

“The heat and water are still on. So it's all mine.”

Ganon’s lips thin into a line, but he continues walking beside Link without skipping a beat. All the doors along the front are bolted or boarded up. So, they trudge through snow and dying grass to the back of the building. There, Link fishes out a key from his tiny shorts and frees a padlock from a length of chain. Link catches a snippet of Ganon’s shocked expression—eyes wide, lips parted, eyebrows high. Link’s living situation is unorthodox, yes, but unless he wants to marry a human, his housing options are limited. No one wants to rent or sell to his kind—incubus or prostitute, definitely not an incubus who is also a prostitute. The likelihood of the utilities for this small building shutting off is slim, anyway. Link has guests in high places, and they wouldn't get a piece of him if they didn't turn a blind eye to him living in unapproved housing. Still, Ganon’s concern touches Link’s heart. He knew Ganon is a soft soul. Truly, the ultimate test of Ganon’s kindness will be when they walk inside and Ganon sees Link’s little project…

Link barely has the door shut and bolted behind them when the meowing starts. Casper won't be the one to greet them, but Sadie and Marcus will probably run right up to them. Sure enough, a blur of orange and white streaks out of the darkness to curl around Link’s bare ankles. Link flicks a light on in the hallway before anyone steps on tails or little paws. Sadie loses interest in him soon enough to rub her fur on Ganon’s jeans. Marcus is more cautious, poor boy. He'd followed Sadie here without sight, follows her everywhere. His white head bumps into Link’s shin, and he startles before sniffing out who he's run into. Behind Link, Ganon kneels to get a hand on Sadie who is trying to climb up him to get closer. Her purr draws Marcus closer, and Ganon offers a hand for the blind cat to smell before trying to touch him. Marcus ducks away after the first pet, and Ganon let's him be. Marcus circles him a few times, sniffing Ganon’s shoes and clothes. Link jumps a bit at another warm body leaning on his ankles. Casper has emerged all in black, missing an eye, an ear, and half his tail. He glares at Ganon with his one remaining eye and rubs himself all over Link’s legs.

Snorting, Link nudges Casper towards Ganon to see what happens. Casper is like a seeing stone for assholes—if he thinks Ganon is bad news, he'll pitch a fit and try to claw him to death. Casper of course has his reasons, missing eye and ear proof enough. Sadie darts away from Ganon’s generous scratches the moment she catches sight of Casper lumbering closer. There's no need for the limp, though. Casper is a solid alley cat, and he has a few tricks. Link watches with a mouth covering his hand, watches to see if Ganon falls for Casper’s bluff. He eyes the old cat right back and doesn't offer anything to him like he had to Sadie and Marcus. He lets Casper have free range of his personal space, stalking around and grumbling about Ganon being here. Link hides a smile behind his hand as Casper snags the tail of one of Ganon’s laces in his teeth and chews on it. He grows bored soon enough, gives Ganon’s jeans a rub, and then bounds out of the hallway like he's been caught doing something bad. All three of them hold up in an empty apartment down here. Link brings them food, water, and love. Someone in his life should be happy, after all.

Shrugging at Casper’s dismissal, Ganon stands up from his squat. There's a brief tug at the corners of his lips as he catches Link hiding a smile from him.

“I see you like cats.”

Schooling his smile, Link drops his hand and shrugs, too.

“They keep me company. Don't want much besides food, a place to sleep, and occasional pets.” Link wanders down the dim hallway of the old apartment building and motions Ganon to follow him. And if Link blushes while imagining Ganon watching his ass in these tiny shorts all the way down the hall, he doesn't mention it to said human. “Casper liked you, though. So you pass the test.”

“Test?”

Link rams his shoulder into the front door of the apartment he's picked for himself. It's on the second floor with windows that aren't busted out yet. The hinge sticks when it's cold. They step into his apartment, and Link flattens his back to the door as Ganon looks around. Just because Link lives in an abandoned building with some cats he takes care of doesn't mean he lives poorly. The furniture and appliances are moderately new—some of them gifted to him, in the case of the leather couch. Ganon shrugs out of his jacket and kicks his boots off again before turning to find Link watching him with hooded eyes.

“Link?”

Shivering, Link locks the door behind him and stalks closer to Ganon, much like his feline friends downstairs. He tosses his shoes near Ganon's boots, not caring that they've tracked in snow.

“Casper doesn't like people, but especially men. You may have noticed him missing a few parts.”

Ganon nods while glancing up and down all of Link’s skin that's on display. Link gets close enough to smooth his hands up Ganon’s barrel chest and press their fronts together. Ganon’s hands are still chilly as they settle on Link’s waist, but his grip feels right, like he belongs there. Link’s fingers twist in some short hairs that don't quite make it to Ganon’s hair tie. He'll have all those thick, red locks spilling over them and the bed in no time.

“Anyway,” Link breathes, trying to calm down with Ganon’s hands still on him. “If Casper doesn't like someone I bring home, then I kick them out.”

Ganon hums and rubs his hands up and down Link’s bare torso from the waist of his shorts to the hem of his crop top.

“So I passed, huh? Feline approved?”

Link arches up on his toes, dragging his body all along Ganon’s. His hunger for skin is true and alive now, unleashed by the privacy of his apartment and Ganon’s warm eyes watching his every move like he's something untamable.

“The best kind of approval,” Link murmurs, almost touching Ganon’s lips. His fingers twist in Ganon’s hair and give a little tug. Ganon shudders against him and holds him tighter. Link cocks his head at an angle as if to kiss him, but instead asks, “I know this is all very sudden, but… Do you trust me?”

Ganon cranes his head away when he figures out Link probably isn't this close for a kiss.

“I mean… you said it earlier. If you wanted to kill me, you would have. Plus I get the feeling there's not much I could do to stop you…”

“Maybe,” Link hums. He glances through his bangs to find Ganon’s eyes. Watching, always watching. “Would you like to test just how much you can't do? If you trust me?”

Link’s eyes follow the bob of Ganon's Adam’s apple as he swallows and murmurs, “What did you have in mind?”

“Do you trust me, though? I have to know if you're willing or not.”

Only looking a little uncertain, Ganon says, “I trust you.”

Link darts up to smack a quick kiss on Ganon’s lips before stepping away. It's easy to snag Ganon’s golden eyes with his, almost like Ganon is ready for this and wants this on some level unknown to him.

“Feel free to fight the urge to follow my voice,” Link offers with a smile. “Most people can't resists, though. I promise I won't make you do anything gross or humiliating.”

Ganon opens his mouth, but before a word rumbles out of him, Link is ready with the first command.

“Turn around and walk into my bedroom.”

Link's says so without any thunder in his voice, almost bored. He likes watching the brief moment of panic over their faces, and there's no need for theatrics from him. The humans are entertaining enough. Ganon retains control over his facial features at least, and he stares at Link as his feet move on their own, turning him around, and walking him away. Link’s long ears even catch the hum that vibrates from Ganon’s chest. He hadn't panicked as much as others do. But they haven't even started yet, and there will be plenty of time for Ganon’s eyes to fly open in shock. Link follows behind Ganon at an appropriate distance and remains in the doorway as Ganon stands by his bed.

“Get comfortable. Sit if you want.”

Ganon doesn't immediately respond. His fingers curl slowly into fists at his sides as he resists Link’s siren-like call. There's already a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead and upper lip. Pleasantly surprised, Link stalks closer with a friendly smile on his face. No need to scare Ganon off with a sinister grin, even if it is fun sometimes to watch them realize that yes, he's a creature of carnal desires, and he's not always submissive. He wants Ganon, though, wants him in a way he hasn't wanted something in a long time. Link’s need for skin overrides his want for tenderness at this point. Watching Ganon struggle a bit sets him ablaze inside, and he doesn't mind the idea of sex like he usually does.

“Don't want to sit, hmm?”

Again, Ganon says nothing. Link wonders if he's quiet because he wants to be or if he's not willful enough to fight Link’s control. Link shrugs and closes the distance between them with a few, silent steps. Ganon’s eyebrows come together in the middle as he stares down at Link. Link hums likes he's bored and pokes a finger in the center of Ganon’s chest.

“Let me help you with that.”

It takes nothing for Link to upset Ganon’s rigid balance and send him flopping on the bed. The bed sheets and Ganon’s hair fly up from under him as he lands. He stares up at the ceiling, puzzled about how Link managed to push him so easily. Link weakens his hold over Ganon’s body enough for Ganon to tilt his head. Those golden eyes immediately stare down the line of Ganon’s body and find him. Nearly giddy, Link throws off his meager clothes and stands between Ganon’s bent knees. He's happy Ganon had already kicked his heavy boots off. Having to remove them would disrupt the flow of this, and Link wants Ganon’s full attention on him at all times. Link knocks Ganon’s legs farther apart by nudging his feet away from each other. They slide easily with socks on. That done, Link’s pale hands cup the round knobs of Ganon’s knees. He's tense under Link’s hands, still struggling. His face is smooth, though, where his chin digs into his chest while he watches Link. It fascinates Link to see and feel such contrasting forces. It fascinates and worries him, though, because perhaps Ganon has changed his mind…

“Should I stop? Nod if I should.”

Ganon’s lips thin into a line again as he stares Link down. Not even a single strand of hair twitches on his head. Satisfied that Ganon is still on board, Link draws his warm hands up from Ganon’s knees, to his thighs, and then teasingly on either side of the obvious bulge in his jeans. Ganon sucks in a deep breath through his nose and tilts his head back. Link mourns the intense eye contact they'd shared, but he'll have it again soon enough. Thumbs sliding together, Link palms Ganon through his jeans. Link bites back a smile as Ganon’s large hands fist in the sheets under him. He has enough will to do that, but not enough to groan like Link knows he wants to. The sound is caught in a trap, flailing and desperate for escape. Link watches the noise struggle in Ganon’s chest and throat while rubbing on him harder and harder. With his head tossed back, Ganon misses the way Link stares between his legs, lips parted in excitement. Link has a preference for men endowed like Ganon is. Not that he hasn't had his fair share of men with small dicks—it's actually more comfortable if they're taking his ass—but if Link could change his guests’ bodies like he can his own, he'd pick what Ganon has packing. Link squeezes Ganon one last time, enjoying the muffled groan that finally manages to slip the trap in his chest, and climbs on top of him.

Ganon shivers under him—or maybe flinches, Link isn't sure—and peels his eyes open from where they'd pinched shut. Link smiles down at him with his pale hands braced on Ganon’s warm chest. He gives an experimental roll of his hips against that bulge he'd palmed and teased. Another groan slips out of Ganon’s tight lips. Eager to hear more, Link throws his weight into Ganon’s body and rocks them on the bed. The wood slats holding up Link’s mattress complain as the frame moves with them. Link has never broken his bed before, but he might with Ganon. As Link grinds down on him, Ganon’s eyes don't slam shut like Link expects. What he also doesn't expect are Ganon's huge hands to slowly rise and grab him by the hips. They don't still or encourage him to move. They just hold him.

“Incredible,” Link breathes. “I'm not using my full power to control you, but the fact that you're fighting enough to move your hands…”

Ganon grimaces for a split second before he bites out, “Keep going… what-whatever you have planned hnnn…” His eyes slam shut at that point, and with his white teeth bared like he's in pain, he grunts, “Don't stop.”

Link worries he actually is hurting Ganon now. But the dark hands at his hips squeeze him, and Ganon’s thumbs rub over the little juts of Link’s hipbones. Link rolls his body into Ganon’s grip and smiles down when Ganon’s hands urge him a little harder, a little slower. Link’s fingers twist in the material of Ganon’s plaid shirt. He wants skin, and he wants it now. Fisting either side of Ganon’s shirt, Link yanks until all the marbled buttons strain in their holes and pop off their threads. A sprinkle of buttons rains down on them. The bright clicks of plastic striking the wood floor is like music to Link’s ears. He eyes Ganon’s white t-shirt underneath, spares a two-second thought to ripping that off him, too, but then discards the idea. He doesn't want Ganon to walk home in two ruined shirts under his jacket. He doesn't want Ganon to walk home at all, but he doesn't have time to be sad over that. Instead, Link picks at the hem of Ganon’s t-shirt and shoves the material up his chest. It bunches under his arms, barely revealing the muscles of his chest. Pale hands caress and rub what skin the shirt reveals anyway. Even just this taste of skin helps wind Link’s wild desire down. Link leans over Ganon while still grinding on him. Hands slipping up and over flawless skin and his white shirt, Link steadies himself with his hands sunk on either side of Ganon’s head. Ganon’s fast breaths tussle Link’s bangs and some of his own hair that's caught about his face. Link brushes it away and gains Ganon's attention like that.

Ducking close, Link slides a lingering kiss over Ganon’s tense mouth. He hopes the human might relax a bit and show that he's actually into this—besides the huge erection under him. Ganon relaxes minutely, but not enough to make a kiss worth it. Sighing, Link sits up again and slows his grinding. He snorts when Ganon’s hands try to keep him going. It's easy enough to sap more of Ganon’s free will from him until those warm hands just hold his hips again. A shiver runs through Link as he blinks half-lidded eyes down at his captive. Sweat sparkles on Ganon's brow and nose like he's run a few blocks. It’s salty and clean, the sweat of someone who is healthy. Wiggling on top of Ganon, Link draws his hands back down to their original perch on his wide chest. Link would like to move on, to really drive Ganon up a wall. Link draws in a few deep breaths to temper the arousal charging through him like a wild animal. He hasn't felt this loose and free since before he worked in the red light district. Ganon does that to him.

“Something you might not know about incubi,” Link explains with a little swirl of his hips to draw Ganon’s attention to him, “is that we can shapeshift. I can be anything you want, Ganon.”

To prove his point, Link arches his pelvis forward to give Ganon a show. His body shifts almost faster than Ganon can blink, and once where a cock strained towards Link’s navel, pretty, pink labia lie open and flushed with blood. There's fine hair here just like the around Link’s cock. It's soft to the touch, but scratches against Ganon’s jeans when Link rubs on him. A shiver runs through Link, and his shoulders hunch up around his ears as he grinds a tiny clit a bit too hard on Ganon’s body. Ganon’s eyes do finally fly open at that, but he tears them away after a few greedy seconds. Link bites back a blinding smile while stilling his shivering shoulders. Link slows to a stop on top of Ganon again and grabs one of Ganon’s hands at his hips. He guides the rough palm to his chest, where Ganon’s skin slides against a small breast. Link could make them bigger—some of his guests like that—but this is Link’s preferred size if he has them. Ganon fights his power again to squeeze him a little. Ganon’s thumb is gentle in the slight swell of his breast while the rest of his fingers dent pale skin. Link arches his body into Ganon’s palm and holds him there as he picks up his explanation once more.

“I can be anything you want. Girl, boy, something in between?” Link smiles coyly from under his bangs and rubs his softer body on Ganon’s covered erection again. There's a wet spot there now, and it's not entirely from Ganon’s cock. “What do you want?”

Link pulls back some of his control over Ganon, just enough to make speaking easier. He wants Ganon now, not five minutes from now when the human sputters out his response. Ganon grits his teeth for a second before sagging into the bed under his own power. Link hums and holds Ganon's hand even tighter to his little breast. Ganon grunts under him and gives a test squeeze just to see how in control he is again. It's not much, since Link only let up enough for Ganon to speak. Adam’s apple rolling with a hard swallow, Ganon gathers his wits and cranes his head up to get a better look at the temptation in his lap.

Chin dug into his chest, Ganon murmurs quietly, “Do people even satisfy you when you're like this?”

Link’s blood slows and cools some at Ganon’s serious tone.

“Satisfy?” Link throws a glance down at his body before turning black and blue eyes back to Ganon. “What you mean like… Do they make me come when I'm like this?”

It's tight with his chin already touching his chest, but Ganon manages a nod.

Link actually has to think about that. It's a pretty even 50/50 split on what guests want out of him. Some like fucking a pretty boy like him, but there are plenty who want to “defile” him if he looks like an innocent girl. His round face and big eyes don't help in that area. But Ganon’s question still stands unanswered. Link sits heavily in the human’s lap and bites his lower lip while thinking about it. He definitely comes. His skin hunger would never go away—even for the short time that it does—if they didn't make him orgasm. Sometimes he has to reach a hand down and do it himself if the guest is particularly selfish or unskilled, but he comes. But do they satisfy? Link turns unsure eyes on Ganon, who is still hard under him and still watching. Link’s confidence wilts some the longer they sit and wait for him to respond.

“I… I'm not sure if ‘satisfy’ is what they do… I mean, I need sex, because I use the energy to live, so I do come, but…”

Ganon’s inquiry twists Link up inside. He doesn’t need anyone exposing his hopeless situation. What other choice does he have? Abstain from sex and die? Link’s thoughts spiral as he goes over this again and again with no solution in sight. Link’s hand relaxes on top of Ganon's until it only rests lightly. Lightly enough for Ganon to shift under him to cup the swell of his breast rather than press against it. Link shivers at the subtle change and bottles a quiet moan when Ganon’s thumb pets gently at his nipple. They're little pink things that harden quickly under even that slightest amount of attention. Link snatches Ganon's other hand and guides it between them, palm supine to allow Ganon to explore if he wants. Link jumps as Ganon’s thumbs mirror each other, petting over sensitive flesh that buzzes and tingles after a while. It must be awkward for Ganon to jam his thumb between Link’s lips to rub little circles around his clit, but he does it anyway. It's Link’s turn to squirm and gasp, roll his body into Ganon’s touch. But Ganon’s hands still where they tease pink flesh, and Link grits his teeth in frustration. A glance at the human’s dark face, though, reveals an overwhelming display of sadness.

“Do you really not enjoy what those people do to you?”

Stomach flipping in nerves, Link shrugs and says desperately, “I'm enjoying what you're doing to me. You don't have to stop.”

“I don't want you to do anything you don't want,” Ganon explains quietly. “Or in a body that makes you uncomfortable. I can only imagine what men do to you, looking like this.”

Link’s heart clenches at all the things men have certainly done to him—in this form or otherwise. But he'd needed it. He'll waste away and die without sex, as much as he doesn't like it sometimes. Link is about two seconds from climbing off Ganon and hiding in another apartment when the world shifts. Ganon slips his hands from where Link had guided them, grabs him by the hips and lifts him clear up the bed. Link’s control had withered during his melancholy, enough for Ganon to move him. Now, Link’s knees sink into the bed on either side of Ganon’s head. Some of his red hair is trapped, too, but he doesn't seem to mind. Ganon's hands have a firm grip on Link’s hips as he holds the incubus still, mouth precariously close to delicate, wet flesh. Cheeks puffing up, thinking Ganon tricked him somehow, Link freezes the human under him and snatches Ganon’s hands away from him.

Link needs to use both hands to pin Ganon’s wrists to the bed, crossed above his head. Link’s stomach twists horribly at the thought that Ganon had stirred up sadness in him just to distract him and gain the upper hand. Angry words trip at the edge of Link’s lips, ready to spit Ganon’s betrayal back at him. But Ganon's subterfuge is assumed, misconstrued. Link trembles and moans loudly at the first, hot drag of tongue from where he's wet and needy all the way up to the tiny clit he'd ground against Ganon earlier. The gentle way Ganon laps at him shocks Link. No one has ever offered to do this… Men aren't exactly interested in his pleasure. They seek his flesh to rub out their frustrations, not to make him feel good in return. Link almost releases Ganon’s wrists, but when he squeezes them hard enough to hurt, Ganon groans under him. That groan adds new sensation where Ganon’s tongue is slow and steady, building Link back up to the wet erection he'd had earlier. When Link’s long ears tune into the slick sound of Ganon’s tongue slipping over his skin, Link moans louder to cover it up.

Ears tipped down and red all the way to the tips, Link squirms against Ganon's mouth and gasps, “You, ohhh… You don't have to mmm.”

Ganon strains against Link’s control, trying to press his lips and mouth more firmly to Link’s skin. Link meets him halfway by spreading his thighs farther apart and sitting lower. Doing so yanks on Ganon’s hair, and Ganon winces as Link shuffles on top of him. But Ganon’s hands are loose and relaxed under Link’s where he’s still holding the human’s arms above his head. Ganon doesn’t have to fight Link’s control or tense his neck as much to pleasure him. And with Link’s hands already clutching Ganon’s wrists, Link has something to lean on when Ganon traces a path up, down, and around his needy skin. Link would show the sort of boisterous enthusiasm to Ganon’s face as he had earlier while squirming in his lap, but he doesn’t want to hurt Ganon. Hurting Ganon right now would ruin everything, because they’d have to stop. And Link never wants the hot drag of tongue between his legs to stop. If he’d known how amazing this is, known how this makes him hot like molten metal and just as heavy deep in his gut… And that heat all just feeds back on itself, making him wetter with every pass of tongue over his clit, down between his lips, and teasing around his hole. Link jerks on top of Ganon when the tip of his tongue wiggles where he’s weak. Ganon’s lips hold him open, keeping everything out of the way as he takes little stabs against Link’s resistance. He might not dip inside, but Link shivers at the prospect.

The bite of Ganon’s facial hair against his ass startles Link and makes him jump. Ganon chuckles under him, once again adding vibrations to all the messy swipes of tongue and all the mouthy, almost-kisses Ganon gives him. Head bobbing, Ganon turns aggressive with his mouth, done playing games. Link shivers and cries to the ceiling as Ganon takes advantage of how wet he is and makes a seal around his clit. Of course he’s had some misguided men blow him sometimes, when he has a cock, but this pales in comparison. Link’s mouth hangs open as Ganon hums while he sucks again. If Link entertained the idea of releasing Ganon’s hands, he would pull and twist red hair between his fingers and demand more. Instead, Link plants a suggestion in Ganon’s mind to return the pleasure Ganon gives him.

He knows the moment Ganon keys into the phantom hands and wet pressure he wants the human to feel. He knows, because Ganon’s seal around him breaks as he groans and returns to messy, wide strokes with his tongue. It’s easier to pleasure Link like this while rolling his hips into wet heat that isn’t real. Link allows Ganon to put a face to the mouth that blows him, but it wouldn’t surprise Link if Ganon just imagined him. The lips around him are plush, teeth tucked away from tender flesh, and tongue generous in its petting up and down. Ganon jumps under him and lets out a moan that has nowhere to go but vibrate against Link’s buzzing flesh. It's especially sensitive and tender where Ganon sucks and smashes his tongue on Link’s clit. Link sucks in a deep breath while watching his thighs shake, desperate to stay up and not come first. One eye slipping closed, Link grins while playing dirty. He shows Ganon a tempting image of him still on top, still with his wet and eager bits shoved in Ganon’s face. But Link has turned around and offered his mouth for Ganon to fuck. Link doesn’t find much arousing about an image like this, but some men do. Ganon goes for it, hips rocking off the bed behind Link. He’s caught up in the fantasy, just as Link desires. Link is sure Ganon actually feels lips and a tongue stroking him. Link imagines himself whining around Ganon’s cock, whimpering for more or for Ganon to go faster. Ganon gives his own call despite Link’s being entirely imaginary. Well, his bitten back moans and gasps are real, but Ganon is probably beyond hearing them. Link fills his head with the fantasy until fantasy and reality blur a bit. It’s enough to make Ganon come first.

Link squeezes Ganon’s wrists as the human jerks and shouts under him. Ganon’s eyebrows pinch in the middle, and his tongue skips through Link’s wetness as he loses control for a few seconds. Link tosses a glance behind him to watch Ganon’s hips twitch up. His jeans are too dark to see the wet spot spreading, but Link knows it’s there. It prides Link to know he still has what it takes to draw humans into such a vivid, deep fantasy that they mistake it as reality. It’s a power trip, and he shivers still kneeling over Ganon’s head. He’s ready to get off Ganon, to allow the human breathing space. But Ganon shoves his mouth harder between Link’s legs. Link yelps as Ganon gives him everything, tongue flicking and lips sliding in an effort to make Link come. Link gives in to his earlier desire of wanting to rock into Ganon’s vicious tongue, rubbing himself on Ganon’s face. Ganon picks up on what he’s doing and hums louder to give him more. Link’s hips stutter when Ganon’s lips seal tightly around his clit again.

Shouting to the ceiling, Link cries, “Yes! Oh please, please! So close mmmm…”

Body arched out, Link’s hips jerk forward as he comes. Somehow, he manages to avoid bashing his pelvis into Ganon’s nose. In hindsight, he’s not sure how. Perhaps he’s never come in this form, because he can’t recall anything this intense. Link moans long and loud after his words give out, and he’s thankful that no one else lives in the building. They’re shrill at first, and then quiet towards the end. Ganon hums under him too, relaxed now that Link has had his moment. Link releases Ganon’s wrists with an unsteady breath and braces his shaking hands into the bed. Ganon pecks one more kiss to his clit, oversensitive and buzzing. Link jumps under the gentle caress and whines, warning Ganon that’s enough. Ganon sighs under him and slips his hands down to find familiar places on Link’s hips. Link is still shaking, still twitching from his orgasm, when Ganon lifts him and settles them on their sides. Ganon is still fully clothed, minus his plaid shirt Link had torn. Face warm from his blush, Link bows his head to hide the pink in his cheeks and scoots closer to Ganon. Ganon throws an arm over him without a word and pulls Link the rest of the way to his chest.

“Thank you,” Link murmurs to Ganon’s white undershirt. He pulls it down, having forgotten about shoving it up when they started. “That was…” Link rubs his cheek into Ganon’s warmth while gathering his words and eventually finishes with, “Better than anything I’ve ever experienced.”

Link wiggles up from under Ganon’s arm to kiss him. Ganon tries to object, something about the taste, but Link doesn’t care. He’s already changed back to the body he likes—cock and flat chest—but has tasted his arousal in any configuration. Link rests a hand on Ganon’s chest while craning up to press a few kisses to him, trying to coax Ganon into more. Ganon relents then and cradles the back of Link’s head while rolling them mid-kiss. A bright, happy moan squeaks out of Link, and he throws his arms around Ganon’s neck to keep him close. Even his cock is sensitive, despite his orgasm having nothing to do with it. So when Ganon slips a thigh between his legs, Link flinches away and squeezes his legs shut. He pulls away from Ganon’s gentle, slow kisses with his tongue still in the human’s mouth.

“I’m sore,” Link says with a coy smile. “I could go again soon, though, if you wanted.”

Ganon shakes his head.

“No, sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I just didn’t want to flatten you under me.”

Link tightens his arms around Ganon’s neck and murmurs, “I want you to flatten me.”

Ganon casts a glance down their bodies, despite their close contact.

“But… your tail…”

Huffing, Link shoves Ganon onto his side and tucks himself under Ganon’s chin.

“Fine. Like this.”

Ganon sweeps the hand not curled under his head down Link’s back. His fingers caress where Link’s tail emerges from his back, slightly above his ass. Link wiggles under the soft, meaningless caress, and Ganon directs his fingers elsewhere. The backs of them draw up and down the dip of Link’s spine, occasionally diving into the ponytail at the base of Link’s neck that’s gone loose and messy. And when Ganon gives a little yank on the tie, Link says nothing. So Ganon pulls it free and runs his fingers through Link’s hair properly. Link’s moan is a bit louder than he intends, and he cuts it off when he catches Ganon watching him, face wide open with amazement. Link ducks his head down, but not far enough to dislodge Ganon’s hand. It hadn’t been a lewd, suggestive moan. This is what he’s wanted all along—hands in his hair, a warm body beside his, the weight of an arm holding him close. Link shivers and bottles another moan as Ganon’s fingers scratch his scalp.

“What is this?” Link mumbles, not meaning to speak out loud.

But Ganon hears him and asks, “You… you mean what we’re doing right now?”

Link nods slowly in Ganon’s huge hand.

“It’s not sex, but… Mmm, I like this better. What is this called?”

Ganon hesitates for a second before he says, full of uncertainty, “Cuddling?”

Link shuffles closer on his bed and clutches Ganon’s white undershirt in both hands.

“This is what I wanted,” he confesses. “This is why I was sad and so lonely. I wanted someone to hold me and touch me like this.” Link picks his head up to stare into Ganon’s wide eyes. “I didn’t know what this was. No one stays once they’re done with me.”

Ganon’s lips part, shut, and then part again. He searches Link’s pretty eyes, the pink still dusted across his cheeks. But whatever he’s searching for, he doesn’t find it.

Ganon’s hand tightens in Link hair as he whispers, “Oh, Link,” and draws the little incubus tightly to him.

Link isn’t sure what the surge of emotion in his throat is. It’s not exhausting like sadness, not blinding like anger… Whatever it is, is crashes over him like a wave until he’s clinging to Ganon like a drowning man clings to a piece of straw. Link hums as Ganon holds him tighter and tighter, almost enough to hurt. Link wonders, caught in Ganon’s arms like this, what sort of emotion is choking him right now. Ganon's chest is tense against Link’s cheek and hands, like Ganon is holding his breath. He must have been doing just that, because a great rush of air streams past Link hair, and Ganon relaxes into the bed beside him. Ganon’s fingers shake out of his hair, and that warm palm flattens between Link’s shoulder blades. Mindful of his horns, Link rubs his face into Ganon’s shirt while shivering under his hand. It still surprises Link how warm Ganon is. Is there a chance Ganon isn't completely human? Link hums at that thought and wiggles a hand under Ganon’s shirt to pet along the muscles of his torso. The muscles twitch and jump as Link drags the barest tips of his fingers over them. Ganon sputters in Link's hair and wiggles away from him.

“Tickles…”

Link tries to tug Ganon back into place, to keep their bodies flush together. It's not cold in the bedroom, but Link wants that closeness. But Ganon unwinds his arm and shoves himself to sit on a hip. Panicking, Link sits up too and scrambles at Ganon’s biceps.

“Why did you get up? Don't leave, please don't—”

“I’m not,” Ganon says quietly, calmly while caressing Link’s cheek with the backs of his fingers. “Can I use your bathroom though? Uncomfortable to sit here like this…”

Link’s black and blue eyes dart down to the crotch of Ganon’s jeans, remembering that he made the human come in his clothes. Stomping down his fears, Link nods and lowers his desperate hands from Ganon’s body. He could easily take Ganon’s will again and force the human to stay. But what would be the point of that? Ganon had trusted him earlier, despite them not knowing each other. To take advantage of Ganon now would ruin everything. Link wants to see Ganon again, to talk to him, and do all the other things. Ganon might not come back if Link hurt him like that. How often has he encountered a human who was interested in him with a good heart like Ganon? Link knew he was good all along, although he's not sure why. Ganon standing from the bed and making a face at his jeans pulls Link out of his thoughts.

“The bathroom is down the hall and to the left. Um… I don't think I have anything that would fit you… Are you staying for long?”

Ganon glances at Link over his shoulder and mumbles, “I said I wasn’t leaving… I could always sleep naked?”

Nodding his head like it's about to come off, Link blurts out, “That's fine. Hurry.”

Link catches the extreme corner of Ganon’s lips flicking up in a grin. Flustered, Link flops onto his side and waits for Ganon to return, however long that might take. His tail snaps on the bed as Link’s body tightens with nerves. The worry that he still might never see Ganon again churns Link’s insides. Will Ganon still walk by his window every night? Will Ganon stop to talk to him, maybe walk him home? Or will this night be a passing thing, sating some curiosity in both of them? Link doesn't want that. Ganon is staying here tonight; that's implied at least. And Ganon will hold him while they sleep and kiss his hair, run his huge hands up and down Link’s back. That's all Link ever wanted. Sex with Ganon was… better than anything he's had. Better than any human who has touched him before. The thought that Ganon isn't entirely human again crosses Link's mind. Besides his warmth, there's something about him that makes Link think so. That's the thought running through Link’s head, along with his anxiety, when the mattress dips behind him.

Before Link has a chance to roll over, Ganon lies down behind him and scoops the incubus up. Link hums and smiles while Ganon pins them together with a muscled arm over Link’s side, huge hand flat on Link’s chest. The other arm Ganon tucks under his head. Link mimics him, except he covers the back of Ganon’s hand with his. Link's dainty fingertips pet the spaces between Ganon’s digits before the human snatches his hand and laces their fingers together. Another small giggle bubbles out of Link as Ganon holds him tightly and kisses the back of his neck. Legs curled together, there's not a hair’s width of space between them. In order not to pinch his tail, Link curls it over Ganon’s thigh. It ensures he’ll stay close. Link bites back a grin as Ganon’s pelvis ends up flush against his ass, giving Link a taste of that cock he hadn't gotten a chance to touch or see. Yet. And when Link rubs himself on Ganon, the human sputters in his long ear and bites the nape of his neck.

“I thought you wanted to cuddle and sleep?”

“You can't blame me for trying,” Link teases. His mood sobers up in the brief silence that blankets them. Link holds Ganon’s hand over his chest tighter and pleads, “Don't leave without saying goodbye. Please don't let me wake up alone.”

He wants to ask Ganon to come see him, to confirm that the human’s nightly stroll in front of his window will continue. But he can't. Link’s courage deserts him at that point, and all he can beg Ganon for is to stay.

Lips brush along his neck before Ganon murmurs lowly, “I won't. I'll be here when you wake up.”

The fact that Ganon doesn't point out or poke fun at Link’s sentimental attitude warms his heart. Wiggling against Ganon’s body to feel their warmth mixing, Link keeps a firm hand on Ganon while drifting to sleep. He startles awake a few times, not used to the weight of someone else in his bed. But once Link keys into the warm body cradling him, the black skin under his hand, he remembers. After doing this a few times, Link gives up and turns around in Ganon’s arms. He'd wanted to face the human while sleeping anyway. But at least this way his horns had been on the safe side. Link won't hurt Ganon with them regardless. Link scoots close again and tucks himself under Ganon’s chin, down far enough to avoid jabbing Ganon’s lower jaw with his horns. Ganon draws a deep breath in and out while adjusting his arm around Link. He never wakes, never cracks an eye open to ask what Link is up to. Without supervision, Link draws a hand over Ganon’s body. He won't touch inappropriately. But Ganon’s body hair looks soft enough to pet, and Link does so with a grin bitten between his teeth.

It’s not as soft as the hair on Ganon’s head. But it gives a pleasant scratch when Link drags his fingertips through the thicker hair running down the middle of Ganon’s chest and stomach. Red fluff cuts him in half, pauses around his navel, and then trails down between his legs. The rising sun sheds just enough light for Link to set his sights on the bulge he’d palmed hours ago. Ganon is peaceful and asleep beside him. Link would never touch Ganon in an intimate place without his knowledge, his permission. So Link settles for craning his head this way and that to try and appreciate Ganon hands-free. He’s seen enough cocks in his day, and Ganon is nothing special. Large and uncut—odd since most of Link’s guests are cut—but otherwise, it’s just a cock. Link rubs his cheek on red chest hair while imaging the weight of it in his hand, or his mouth, or inside him. Sighing happily, Link leaves those thoughts for another time before his skin hunger kicks in. Tail flicking behind him, Link lies tucked close to Ganon’s chest for a short amount of time before Ganon’s warmth and heavy arm draw Link back to sleep.

Link’s next night at work, he dreads that his worry over Ganon—that the human won’t wander past his window—will come true. He’d woken up to Ganon gently shaking him the morning after their first meeting. Ganon had kissed his cheek and murmured something about having to leave, but not wanting to without saying goodbye. Link had accepted that, read the atmosphere enough to know that Ganon’s urgency wasn’t because of him. Link had clutched to the sleeve of Ganon’s leather jacket as he left the bedroom. Long ears had strained to pick up every footfall until they quieted to nothing. Arm still hung over the bed, Link had lied there for a few more hours, missing Ganon’s warmth like he’s never missed anything before. It had been as if someone had stepped on his chest and then stood on top of him until he couldn’t breathe. Duty and hunger call, however, and Link shows up to his window room like he does every night. Link holds it mostly together until midnight draws near. That’s when Ganon usually wanders past. Last guest for the night departed, Link slumps in the loveseat in his window room and curls up, waiting for Ganon. It’s not snowing as heavily as the night before, but flurries do drift down from the heavens above. Link hides his face in his arms as his sadness eats away at him.

The hollow boom of something tapping on the window startles Link.

Head whipping up, Link only has eyes for the subtle smile on Ganon’s face as he lowers his hand. Link nearly trips over the length of his robe as he leaps from the couch and sprints for the front door. He doesn’t even feel the snow under his feet as he scrambles for Ganon’s hand and yanks him inside. Snow clings to Ganon’s hair and jacket, but Link doesn’t care as he throws himself into the human’s arms. Ganon’s deep chuckle rumbles in his ear while also bouncing against his chest. Link just holds him tighter, thinks for two seconds about wrapping his legs around Ganon, too. But Ganon’s hands find Link’s hips over his robe—Link almost moans at how nice that feels, for Ganon to touch him again—and set Link back down on firm ground. Link doesn’t allow Ganon to push him away, however. Link’s hands keep Ganon close; he doesn’t need to take Ganon’s free will when the human obviously wants to stay.

“I… I worried you wouldn’t come back…”

Ganon hums with a tiny smile pulling at the edges of his lips. One of his hands wanders up to pet Link’s round cheek. The backs of his dark fingers are cold from the howling wind outside. Link turns his head quick enough to peck a kiss on Ganon’s knuckles before the caress ends.

“Are you off soon? Can I walk you home?”

Biting his lower lip, Link pets up and down Ganon’s covered forearms while asking, “ **Just** walk me home?”

Eyes hooded, Ganon’s subtle smile grows just a bit more.

“I can stay, if you like.”

Link nods and jumps out of Ganon’s hands, eager for whatever promise lies behind those gold eyes.

“I’ll get dressed. Be back in a second,” Link yells down the stairs while nearly flying up them.

Ganon’s amused hum isn’t lost to Link’s long ears. Link redresses in a blur, tail almost not making it into the hole Link has poked through his shorts, and then zips back to Ganon’s side. He captures Ganon in a brief hug before tugging him by the arm, back into the cold. Link doesn't mind the cold, mostly because the shock of it on his hot skin let's him know this is real. Ganon is here, offering his arm for Link to cling to as they wander up the street from Link’s window room. Locks undone, cats sidestepped, they shed their clothes without fanfare and lie facing each other, like how they'd woken up this morning. Link is afraid to touch Ganon first, thinking Ganon might swipe his hands away or deny him. So when Ganon lifts a hand before he does and pets Link’s cheek like he’s done many times now, all the tension unwinds from his pale skin. Ganon says nothing as Link smiles under his touch and closes his strange eyes.

“I was worried you wouldn’t come back,” Link confesses. “That last night sated some curiosity you had.”

Ganon snorts while brushing hair out of Link’s face.

“You’re not the reason I walk by every night. Well, you weren’t at first. I live down the street, above the naughty bookstore.”

Link grins with his eyes closed.

“The one with the reading booths in the back?”

“Yep. Luckily, it closes long before I get home and long after I leave for work. I never hear a peep, and the rent is cheap because, you know, naughty bookstore below.”

Link wiggles closer to Ganon while humming, “Mmm, I could never live there. I’d feel all the tension and smell come too much. I’d need sex even more than I do right now.”

A muscled thigh slips between Link’s and gives him the friction he’s wanted, from the person he’s wanted. Link grips Ganon’s bicep while rolling his hips into all that muscle.

“Right now?” Ganon murmurs near to his face. Link barely sees him through eyelids that refuse to stay open. “Aren’t you tired? I’ll stay and hold you like you want.”

Link bites his lip before getting a good grip on Ganon’s arms. With a sigh, Link rolls them until Ganon is on top of him, squashing him to the bed. Just like last night, the wood slats holding Link’s mattress up squeak and groan at the added weight. Link shudders under Ganon and holds him by the upper arms. He could just sap Ganon’s free will away. But Link wants the unpredictability of Ganon’s movements, wants the change in pressure as Ganon rocks between his legs and changes the angle sometimes. Link had taken control their first time last night, but tonight he wants something different. Tender, but different. Black and blue eyes fluttering open, Link curls both hands into Ganon’s hair to hold him still. Ganon is there, up close and in his face when Link forces his eyes to focus. The shimmering gold of Ganon’s eyes, his heat, and his resistance all form a question in Link’s mouth that refuses to remain silent.

“I want you,” Link breathes. “Take me gently, and hold me close.”

“I will.”

Link shivers hard and wraps his legs around Ganon’s hips.

“Will you tell me something, before we get to that?”

Ganon huffs against his cheek before kissing it.

“Anything.”

Link twists strands of Ganon’s hair around his fingers out of nervousness. Ganon gives him a little nudge, just enough to press Link’s lower body into the bed. That sparks a shiver through Link, and he gathers his courage to ask Ganon about himself.

“The way you resist my will and how warm you are… I was curious if you’re not entirely human. It’s rude to ask, though.”

A brief twitch at the corner of Ganon’s mouth clues Link into the fact that Ganon didn’t take it that way, is probably amused by Link’s question.

“My family has always been able to resist incubi. But we also attract them, for some reason. I'm sure there's mixed blood someone back in time.” Ganon gets his arms under him and sits up some, putting some conversational space between them. “When I moved in down the street from your window, I used to take a different way to get home. Less hills, less soliciting. But then I found myself walking down your street, and I couldn’t figure out why. I caught your eyes once, and that’s when I knew what you were. It’s like someone running their fingers down my back when you look at me. You probably do that to everyone and you don’t even know it. And well…” Ganon shrugs. “Now we’re here.”

A bit awestruck at Ganon’s story, Link nods and mumbles, “You are different. Maybe not entirely human, but something.” Link wiggles under Ganon, rubbing them together. “I like different.”

Ganon hums, bends down, and kisses a path from below Link’s ear and to his lips. When he gets there, he pauses above Link’s mouth and murmurs, “Good,” before kissing him.

It’s the tender, soft sort of kiss Link has been craving all night. He allows his guests to kiss him if they want, since kissing holds no significance to him. But Ganon kisses him like he’s delicate, like every brush of lips and every slide of their tongues might break him apart. Link returns to clinging to Ganon’s neck while they share air and moans. Link wants this again and again, wants to see Ganon every day and float in his rich voice. Ganon says so little, but Link hangs on every word that rumbles out of his throat. Ripping his mouth away, Link arches his body into Ganon’s while urging Ganon to lean more of his weight down, to smother him back into the bed. Link pants with abandon like they’re already fucking and forces his chin down so he can look at Ganon. Again, the human stares at him with wonder in his eyes.

A little crazed, Link begs, “You are irresistible. Please don’t stop walking by my window. I want to bring you home every night, for you to be the last person who touches me before I wake up and have to go back. I’ve never wanted anyone like I do you, please, please, hold me while I sleep, and don’t let go, please…”

Ganon bears his weight down hard enough for the wood frame under them to give a warning crack. Link’s babbling stops as Ganon gets a hand around the back of his head and holds him close, exactly like he’d wanted. There are no tears in his eyes, but he’s wound tight enough to cry. What is wrong with him? He almost never cries, almost never feels anything other than emptiness or hollow arousal… How does Ganon make him feel so much? Link knows his nails must hurt Ganon while he clings to black skin for dear life. But Ganon offers no complaint, so Link doesn’t let him go. Ganon pins him to the bed like this until Link’s thin chest stops heaving, until his frantic breaths slow. Link’s head is a dead weight on the pillow under him when he finally sags in Ganon’s arms. It’s only then that Ganon loosens his embrace. Not enough to let Link go or separate them, but enough for cool air to slip between them.

“I’m sorry.” Link blinks watery eyes up at Ganon’s concerned face, the few strands spilling over his shoulder. “That must have sounded like the ravings of a crazy person.”

“You’re lonely,” Ganon points out. “Lonelier than most incubi, I think. You already told me you don’t like sex that much.”

Link interjects with, “Yes, but I need it.”

Ganon wiggles a hand free and pets Link’s warm cheek. His blush returns soon enough, upset already behind him.

Holding Link’s head steady so they see each other’s eyes, Ganon tells him, “I’ll walk you home every night, stay as long as you want. I can’t guarantee that I can sleep next to you every night.” Ganon chuckles like he’s made a joke. “I do have to go home sometime.”

Link doesn’t mean to sound so disappointed when he mumbles, “Of course,” but he knows it comes out like that.

Ganon nudges Link’s chin back up, restoring their eye contact without a struggle from Link, like Ganon is the one with will control.

“But there’s something about you, Link. I don’t know what it is, but I don’t mind jumping into this… whatever this is with you. Whatever happens, I do know at least we’ll have fun.”

Link nods in Ganon’s hand and turns to kiss whatever skin that’s in reach of his lips.

“Okay… I’m sorry if this feels weird, or if you feel like… I’m influencing you. I promise I’m not.”

“You wouldn’t do that,” Ganon says with a smile while rolling off Link and cradling the incubus to his chest. “You didn’t do that last night, when I was at your mercy, so why do it now?”

Link nods and adds, “I just wanted to say that, so that I knew that you knew… if that makes sense.”

“It does….” One of Ganon’s hands wanders low on Link’s back, fingertips caressing the beginning curve of his ass. “Do you want me to…?”

And for once, Link’s skin hunger is quiet. It almost shocks Link when he tunes into his body not strumming with desire. Ganon’s skin is all his, all on display in the soft light of the lamp in the corner of the room. And Link had wanted Ganon until he was dizzy with it moments ago. Now that they’ve calmed down, come to an understanding… Link thinks just sleeping beside Ganon with those thick arms around him might be enough. Link cuddles closer to Ganon’s bare chest and rubs his face in clean body hair. It’s just as fluffy as last night, and with the light on, Link doesn’t have to squint to see it. Link cards his fingers through the thick line that runs up and down the center of Ganon’s body. Ganon just lies there with his hand not moving on Link’s back, waiting for permission.

“Actually…” Link murmurs while smiling at Ganon’s chest. “I think I’m okay… with what we’re doing right now.”

“Cuddling?”

Link nods.

“Yea. This is what I’ve wanted all along.”

Swiping his hand up Links back, Ganon quickly jumps in with, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pressure you.”

Shaking his head hard enough to rock the bed, Link cups Ganon’s jaw and pulls him close for a kiss. The scruff of Ganon’s neat beard scratches Link’s palm. But it’s the good kind of scratch, something Link could grow used to.

“You weren’t,” Link assures him with their lips barely apart. “You did nothing I wouldn’t allow. You… wouldn’t hurt me like that.”

Ganon just shakes his head instead of saying anything. Link pecks another kiss to the subtle frown on those lips before tucking himself back under Ganon’s chin. Ganon doesn’t hesitate to close the gap between them; he even pecks a few kisses on the top of Link’s head. Link smiles at that and wiggles to get comfortable. He’s ever mindful of his horns and gives them a wide berth under Ganon’s lower jaw. The hand that had wandered near his ass settles in the middle of his back as Ganon holds him close. Link scoops his own arm around Ganon, too, absolutely wanting his share of touching Ganon’s skin and soaking in his warmth. They don’t bother with the sheet kicked near the foot of the bed. Together, they make a warm pocket. Link could always get up and turn the gas up, but that would require Link to detangle himself from Ganon. And that’s not something he wants to do until later. Morning, if he can help it.


End file.
